gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Turismo (mission)
Get a fast car and get to the starting grid. Congratulations you won, with an incredible time of '' (player's best) '' seconds. }} Turismo is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III given to protagonist Claude by Diablos leader El Burro from a payphone in the Hepburn Heights area of Portland Island, Liberty City. The mission becomes available after completing Van Heist for Joey Leone. This is one of the 3 repeatable missions the player will receive in the game, since even if the player has passed the final mission "The Exchange", if Claude goes back to Portland the phone will still ring and if he goes into the blue marker he will trigger the mission "Turismo". Description Claude answers a payphone in Hepburn Heights. El Burro, the leader of the Diablos, introduces himself and says that Claude has already gotten a reputation in Liberty City. El Burro informs Claude of a street race about to take place in Chinatown, near the Callahan Bridge. El Burro wants Claude to prove his worth. Claude enters and wins the race after going through all eighteen checkpoints. While the player can attempt this mission at any point during the game after the completion of Van Heist, it is easier to complete before Asuka's mission Sayonara Salvatore. This is because, the race goes through the Saint Mark's area twice, and in this area, members of the Leone Family armed with shotguns will shoot at Claude on sight. Only two or three shots from a shotgun are required to destroy a car, so the player will have to quickly find a replacement vehicle to continue the race, while still avoiding the Leone Family's gunfire. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get a fast car and get to the starting grid *Win the race Reward The reward for completing the mission is $10,000 and the unlocking of El Burro's second mission: I Scream, You Scream. Gallery Turismo2-GTAIII.png|Start of race Turismo3-GTAIII.png|Middle of race Turismo4-GTAIII.png|Second last checkpoint Turismo5-GTAIII.png|Mission passed Walkthrough Turismo-GTAIII-SS1.jpg|After Claude picks up the ringing payphone in Hepburn Heights, the person calling introduces himself as El Burro. El Burro congratulates Claude on gaining reputation in Liberty City, despite being there for a short amount of time. Turismo-GTAIII-SS2.jpg|El Burro informs Claude of a street race being organized near the Old School Hall, in which Claude will have to participate. Turismo-GTAIII-SS3.jpg|Claude is instructed to find a fast vehicle for the race. Turismo-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|Claude arriving at the race. Turismo-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|Claude driving through the first checkpoint. Turismo-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|Claude driving through the ninth checkpoint. Turismo-GTAIII-SS7.jpg|Claude driving through the eighteenth and final checkpoint. Turismo-GTAIII-SS8.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Trivia *Before driving to the starting line, the three Cheetahs are completely invincible and don't show any damage at all. After starting the race they turn to normal. *When approaching the starting grid, if the player crashes into one of the Cheetahs, the race countdown is skipped and replaced with the message "3, 2, 1, GO! GO! GO!". The race is immediately started. This can be used to the player's advantage: If the player gains speed while driving towards the starting line and scrapes against a racer's car, they can get a head start and easily win the race. A video of this can be seen here. *It is also possible to complete the mission easily with the use of a Rhino. A video of this method can be seen here. Navigation }}de:Gran Turismo pl:Wyścig Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III